1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the art of molding and more particularly to a novel method for forming a boat hull, or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various processes for forming boat hulls from Fiberglas and vacuum-formed synthetic plastic sheets are known to the art. The cost of forming Fiberglas hulls however, is appreciable compared to the cost of a vacuum-formed synthetic plastic hull, but the formed plastic sheet hulls do not have the rigidity of Fiberglas hulls. Applicant is aware of the following U.S. Pat. Nos. directed to such processes: 2,976,577, 3,013,922, 3,078,202, 3,080,267, 3,124,626.